Current security applications are used to prevent web users from visiting malicious uniform resource locators (URLs). This protects user's computer systems from executing malicious or unwanted software and helps avoiding malicious attacks via illegitimate webpages.
Different reputation systems are used by the security applications to evaluate the safety of accessed webpages. One problem associated with the conventional reputation systems is the inconvenience caused by false positives in cases where the reputation system misclassifies safe URLs as malicious.
Therefore, more effective ways to manage security threats are needed where false positives can be minimized without compromising security.